Fluffy's OC Page
< Home Fluffy the Dragon Fox, or Fluffy Dovestahn Snowfleck Cottenclaws, is a crossbreed of Fire and Ice dragon foxes, ending up in a Twilight breed. Since Ice and Fire breeds usually never come in contact, her species is exceedingly uncommon. She is a Hogwarts graduate, being a Gryffindor. She is very smart and has a love for magic and potion brewing. She is widely known across the magical world (Of beasts) for her very successful coffee shop, Fluffbucks. Fluffy hates injustice, such as sexism and judging monsters based on their looks. She has a deathly fear of daddy longlegs and isn't too fond of heights where she can see the ground. To help this fear, she simply doesn't look down and keeps her head straight while flying. Not known by many, Fluffy has a huge hatred of humans, and for a good cause. When she was 23 moons old (Dragon foxes age slower than most monsters; 10 moons being a rather small child) she was captured by medevil knights and forced into slavery. This made her skip the rest of her education, being held captive for 3 years. She was whipped with bladed whips and burned with white hot tongs every day and night. Hour after hour she used to entertain the king and royalty and train, doing the dirty work for them- most like a pack mule. If she, for example, slipped on her tail while leaping through a hoop for the king, then she would be tortured for hours that night. One day while training for war with the Eastern Lands, Fluffy knew that she had '''to let out her anger in small ways, to keep her own sanity. She "accidently" let out a small gust of flame on the princess. It was mostly accidental, but she had also been wanting to do it. The knights noticed this. They roared in fury and slashed their swords at her, knocking her down. One knight went too far. They whipped the back of her head with a bladed horsetail whip at full force, knocking her out for three days. This left an eight-inch long scar stretching from the back of her head to the right side of her face slightly. She went mentally insane for weeks until she had finally had enough and murdered one-quarter of the kingdom in a bloody rampage of claws, fireballs, and ground-shaking roars. The warriors had no idea she could do this much damage and fled. Fluffy was freed. After escaping, she set off to find her parents. It took four long, tiring months before she found them, cowering in the hollow trunk of an elder tree. They had a brief stay together (2 weeks and 3 days) before her parents were captured. Fluffy was heartbroken and decided to fly to another land, one where humans would never step foot on. She cried the whole way, hating herself for not searching for her parents. She would come back someday. After another 2 weeks, she found a nice, large clearing. There she met Quake. They both began to dig a huge burrow for them to live in Their friendship grew larger as the years passed and to this day they are great friends. Bella's Crumbs and Cookies- Menu (WIP) '''Please Note: Before she became a criminal, Bellum was given the approval of using a spell that turns any currency into Wizard Money. Being a witch, she uses this currency over all. Feel free to pay in any currency you choose, as long as it equals the amount of money due. Cookies * Minty Delight - Whole wheat dough mint flavored cookie with green sprinkles.' $1.00' * Raspberry Puff - Pleasantly fluffy cookie with rind of raspberry and flavoring. A bit of jam in the center. $2.20 * Sugar Cookie - Simple sugar cookie. $1.00 'If no toppings, '$1.25 'if frosting. * Chocolate Chip - A classic! Homebaked with lots of chocolatey goodness. '$1.75 * Chocolate Blast - Chocolate flavored dough, chocolate chips and chunks, sprinkles and drizzle. $2.50 * Rocky road - Delicious cookie with marshmallows, nuts and chocolate. $1.99 * Vanilla Crunch - Delectably crunchy, crumbly cookie for only those willing to get messy! $1.00 * Red Velvet - As the name implies, this soft cookie is a delicious mix of red velvet. $1.50 Cakes * Little Blue - Double layer, 6 in. in diameter, 10 in. tall. Blue fondant and white frosting. $25.00 * Fudge Tower - Triple layer, 14 in. in diameter, 18 in. tall. Chocolate dough base with frosting and chocolate chips. $30.00 * Mary Poppins - Single layer, 12 in. diameter, 4 in. tall. Strawberry frosting and vanilla base, decorative strawberries. $27.00 * Simple Chocolate - Single layer, 11 in. in diameter, 5 in. tall. Chocolate base with dark, creamy fudge frosting. $25.00 * Big Daddy - Triple Layer, 20 in. in diameter, 36 in. tall. Comes in vanilla, chocolate, red velvet, lemon, and raspberry. $50.00 * Snake Cake - 36 in. long outstretched, 3 1/2 inches tall. Looks like a boa constrictor, chocolate, vanilla, fondant, frosting. $45.00 * Custom - Design and order your own cake, specially made for your pleasure. 1-5 lb = $15.00 '5-10 lb. = '$25.00 '10-15 lb. = '$35.00 ' 15-20 lb. = '$50.00 '20-30 lb. = '$60.00 '30-40 lb. = '$80.00 ' 40-50 lb. = '$100.00 (MAX) 'Fuzzy's workers may charge extra if they feel that they put in a large amount of work. Candies '(The green, linked ones are copied and pasted from the Harry Potter wiki. Click them for more information.) * Lolipop - Comes in a variety of flavors. 1 in. In diameter, 1 in. in length and height. $.25 per pop ' * Toffee - Chewy and delicious! '$1.00 a pack of 15 * Beast Gummies - A favorite of Fluffy's. Makes the consumer able to make a random animal's noise for a short amount of time. $1.50 a bag * Sphinx Rocks - Small, sandy colored sphere candies that when sucked on gives one a sharp, sandpaper like feeling on the tongue. Gives the consumer a forked tongue for 15 minutes. $2.00 a pack *Acid Pops $.75 *Bat's Blood Soup $.20 a dip *Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans $.30 a pack *Blood-Flavoured Lollipop - A favorite of Fuzzy's. $.50 *Bolandi's Exquisite Crystallized Pineapple $3.00 a pack *Brownie - A classic! $2.50 *Bubblegum $.10 ' *Canary Cream *Candy In a Can *Cauldron Cake *Charm Choc *Chocoballs *Chocolate Cauldrons *Chocolate Egg *Chocolate Frog '$.75 a frog *Chocolate Gateau *Chocolate Skeleton *Chocolate Wand *Choco-Loco *Clippy's Clip Joint Clippings *Crystallised Pineapple $3.00 a pack *Cockroach Clusters *Dolly Mixtures *Drooble's Best Blowing Gum *Edible Dark Mark *Exploding Bon-Bons *Eyeball Bonanza *Fainting Fancies *Fever Fudge *Fizzing Whizzbees *Fizzy Wizzy *Flaming Kiwi Cup *Fudge Flies *Ginger Newt *Glacial Snow Flakes *Hiccough Sweet *Honeydukes Best Chocolate *Honeydukes Dark Chocolate *Honeydukes Mice Pops *Honeydukes Salt Water Taffy *Honey Flavoured Toffee *Ice Mice *Jelly Skull *Jelly Slug *Jumping Snakes *Licorice Snaps *Lightning Bolt Shaped Dark Chocolate Covered Rice Crispy Treat *Liquorice Allsorts *Liquorice Comfits *Liquorice Wand *No Melt Ice Cream *Nosebleed Nougat *Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum *Pepper Imps *Peppermint Toad *Pink Coconut Ice *Puking Pastille *Pumpkin Fizz *Pumpkin Juice *Pumpkin Pasties *Rock cake *Sherbet lemon *Shock-o-Choc *Skeletal Sweets *Sour Apple Bites *Sour Rind Watermelon *Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders *Sugar Hexes *Sugar Mice *Sugar Quill *Sugar Straws *Sugared Butterfly Wings *Sweet Crystals *Tooth Splintering Strong Mints *Toothflossing Stringmints *Treacle fudge *Ton-Tongue Toffee *U-No-Poo *Wine-Gum *Wizochoc *Wrapped Caramels *Yorkshire Mix